


Boy bands and movie marathon

by tinytonysnack



Series: I'm not half as good at anything as when I'm doing it next to you [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Gifted (Movie 2017), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Mary, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Happy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Omega Peter, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Pancakes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pet Names, Peter Parker is Steve Rogers' Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Scenting, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Boys, Smut, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Sweet, Teasing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytonysnack/pseuds/tinytonysnack
Summary: A two-day mission wasn’t the longest time he spent far from home, however coming back felt strangely like returning after an entire month of radio silence. Every hour he spent without his family was wrong under many aspects, especially during cold days, when all he wanted was to wrap his arms around his Omegas and little Alpha, cuddling with them while watching a kid movie.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: I'm not half as good at anything as when I'm doing it next to you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312391
Comments: 11
Kudos: 344





	Boy bands and movie marathon

A two-day mission wasn’t the longest time he spent far from home, however coming back felt strangely like returning after an entire month of radio silence. Every hour he spent without his family was wrong under many aspects, especially during cold days, when all he wanted was to wrap his arms around his Omegas and little Alpha, cuddling with them while watching a kid movie—he almost forgot any other movies still existed.

The only thought made his chest warmer, like only a sweet kiss from Tony, or a good sip of hot chocolate, could do.

He entered the new Avengers compound and slid his shield off his shoulders, setting it aside on the floor. Sometimes also Captain America could be a little messy, by leaving the shield anywhere, or the dirty dishes in the sink, or putting coffee grounds in the disposal. Nothing that Tony didn’t know already.

The air inside was warm, the atmosphere peaceful; it was pretty soon in the morning, shortly after dawn, and a Sunday no less. A lazy day by textbook, that even Sam and Nat were probably still asleep or quietly reading a book, and they were the most morning people of the team, after himself.

With his mind and body already relaxing at the idea of getting into bed near his husband, Steve stepped into the living room of their quarters, only to stop again, that time surprised by what he saw.

Tony wasn’t sleeping in their bed, curled on Steve’s side, his face pressed on Steve’s cushion, fluffy bed-hair sprawled everywhere. He was crouched on one sofa, working on the StarkPad, wearing a big blue sweater that was falling down one of his shoulder—definitely not one of his own—comfy, old sweatpants and a pair of socks with a pattern made by little Steve’s shields.

The Alpha’s gaze laid immediately on him, beaming in the view that was his mate covered by his own clothes; Tony was a thief, that’s been clear since the beginning of their relationship, and even after many years of marriage Steve still felt his possessive side being teased by it.

Tony looked back at him, his brown eyes sparkled when he saw the Alpha. He couldn’t get up though, his movements were limited by a blonde head resting on his lap, and by another bigger body curled around his sister and half pressed against Tony’s side. Their children were sleeping on him, wearing their favorite Captain Marvel and War Machine footie pajamas.

Steve memorized the scene, to draw them exactly like that, a warm image of the loving Stark-Rogers family.

“Welcome back,” his husband whispered, tilting his head in that adorable way that made Steve wanting to kiss him all over.

“Hey Omega. What’s happening here?” He kept his voice down too, looking sweetly at their two sleepy children. The more they grew, the more their sleep became light, just like the both of them. Steve was sure his Omega was holding his charming purrs to avoid waking them up.

He walked closer to the couch, stepping out of his shoes along the way, just to be stopped by the finger Tony held up in front of them.

“Don’t sat on my couch with your dirty clothes,” he warned, putting aside the StarkPad.

Steve rolled his eyes but stopped, for the moment, to undress from his work suit. Tony loved his furniture.

“Yesterday I told the kids you were coming home early. They woke me up one hour ago, begging me to let them stay awake until your arrival,” the Omega explained, gently moving one of Mary’s blonde lock away from her gracious face.

Steve’s heart melted. He took a deep breath of his family’s scent, looking at them with the most devoted gaze. He was the luckiest man on earth; his family was beautiful, they made him happy, and cherished, they were everything he always wished he could have when he was only a young soldier, but didn’t think it could really happen.

“I appreciate the effort,” he joked lightly, his voice shaking a little. “You should go back to sleep too, honey”

Tony shook his head, resting it against the back of the sofa. “I prefer what I’m doing now,” he said with a smirk, desire coming out of his eyes as he was ogling at Steve’s massive body. “Mmm yes, slowly,” he murmured, slightly parting his lips.

Steve restrained a chuckle, but did as Tony ordered, gradually unzipping the suit from the back. It was very innocent considering the things they did together… or to each other, but the Alpha’s chest raised with pride in being desired by his beloved Omega, and he released a low, deep rumble.

Tony’s eyes opened wide, not in awe but preoccupied, knowing that once the kids were awake, nothing could’ve made them sleep again, until night. Steve froze, with his suit open but still on, then his mouth curved into a bright smile.

“Pops!” Mary chirped, lifting her head and looking stunned at her dad. Peter followed her right after, opening his chocolate eyes and smiling excited. “You’re back!”

“Hi there, miss scientist,” he greeted Mary, scooping her up as she left her spot on the couch to throw herself at him. “Morning baby boy,” he said to Peter, who circled his waist with his arms and pressed his chin against his stomach, looking up first with a sunny smile, that was all Tony’s, then it became a little pout with a frown. Most of his facial expressions were all Tony’s, really.

“I’m not a baby,” he answered, as Steve placed one hand on his head, ruffling more his bed-hairs.

“Yes, you are, Petey,” the young Alpha responded seriously, while also climbing her Pops. Steve wasn’t sure why she always did that, trying to get over his shoulders or his head, it was just funny and sort of cute. His cute little monkey.

“You’re both babies, that’s it. Now that the case is closed, let your father be a good husband and kiss me properly,” Tony got up and hugged both Steve and Peter—since he was still attached to the big Alpha—making a comic kissy face.

“Ew,” both the kids whined, Mary curved against Steve’s shoulder, with her upper body dangling from his back and her feet almost kicking Tony’s face.

Steve growled playfully, planting a rather loud kiss on his Omega’s lips and blocking Mary’s legs before she could hurt him.

“So bossy,” he whispered, with his mouth still pressed against Tony’s.

“You missed me,” the Omega retorted laughing, a sound that filled Steve’s heart with more love. He should’ve always laughed; it made his eyes wrinkle at the corners, and the cheerful smile took the Alpha’s breath away.

“Papa, guess what Ned and I did last Friday!” Peter exclaimed to obtain his attention.

“Let’s see, have you two… been to space? Joined an alien boy band?” He faked thinking about it, while circling Tony’s thin waist with the arm that wasn’t holding Mary’s legs. His mate pressed himself against Steve’s side, nuzzling on his cheek while purring low and steady. They could’ve spent hours wrapped around each other like that, talking and laughing with their kids.

“Noo,” Peter giggled, like his dad was really silly. Then he halted, looking up again with a questioning look. “Do aliens play music? Could we join their bands?”

“Absolutely not,”

“We’ll ask aunt Nebula,”

Steve and Tony answered, then exchanged two very different looks.

“Don’t put those kinds of ideas in my son’s head,” Tony threatened him, trying to glare, but still looking all soft and cute.

“Then what did you guys do?” For the sake of his marriage, Steve followed his instincts and didn’t press more on the other topic.

“We stayed up past midnight, watching a Star Wars movie running!” The little Omega squeaked, looking so excited for doing something for the first time.

“Don’t you mean a movie marathon?” Tony snorted, looking down to pet his son’s hair with Steve. Peter nodded, pressing back with his little head, making their hearts squeezing when he purred.

“Uh, you’re a big Omega then, staying up ‘til late with your friend,” Steve praised, his voice soft, coaxing his family with a gentle rumble from his throat.

“I got A for my art project,” Mary interrupted, kicking lightly again to move from her current position.

“Easy there, monkey,” Steve helped her sliding down to sit on his arm, then she got two kisses on her forehead and cheek from both of her dads. “And great job, I knew you’d make it.”

“Does that mean I can join the alien band too?” She asked, pulling off her best round puppy look, that she totally didn’t learn from him.

“Daddy and I will talk about it,” Steve answered, before Tony could react again. His Omega gave him a severe look, mouthing a ‘no’ without saying it.

“I’m hungry,” Peter announced, just when the Alpha was leaning down to kiss Tony again. He couldn’t resist the Omega when he acted sternly.

“Go with your sister in the kitchen and get the ingredients for pancakes, we’ll be there in a moment,” Steve instructed them, putting Mary on the ground.

That got him two excited squeaks, and an involuntary purring from his still slightly upset husband. Tony loved when he used the Captain’s voice, and he might or might not have done it intentionally.

He opened his mouth, but Tony shushed him. “Are you willing to risk adding something else that could put you in more troubles?”

Steve thought about it for a moment, gazing in his Omega’s smug eyes. They weren’t fighting, but that little argument was keeping them from having some other kind of quality time together, and after two days he needed more than chaste touches.

Instead of answering, he circled Tony’s waist with both arms making him bend over, following right after, kissing him _properly_.

The Omega muffled a surprised moan, but followed his lead smoothly, intertwining his long fingers through blonde hairs. After a long, innocent yet very affectionate kiss, Tony’s mouth opened for him, and Steve bit down at his bottom lip, harder enough to make him yelp, before sliding inside with his tongue, swallowing the delightful sigh.

They separated only for the time of a breath, diving back in the second after. That time though, Steve’s hands went down and _inside_ Tony’s pants, to take a full handful of his gorgeous ass, earning another pleasant moan that escaped the Omega’s wide opened lips.

Steve felt the familiar fabric of his mate’s underwear, he stroked the fancy, delicate lacy and Tony kneed when the Alpha squeezed him tighter, kneading at the hot flesh of his ass. “I did miss you,” the Alpha let out in a growl, lifting him up with one quick jerk.

“Me too, Alpha” Tony answered out of breath, panting heavily, his legs going around Steve’s waist automatically and a rush of wet coating his tights.

Steve rubbed noses with the sweet Omega in a fond motion, waiting for Tony’s lungs to fill with some air again, and when he rumbled in his ear, he felt his mate melting against his body, purring until the Alpha bent to devour him again.

“Sweet, perfect Omega,” he murmured, nuzzling at Tony’s cheek, squeezing his ass, while his mate got to work on his neck, nibbling and licking to the soft spot. Steve rocked his hips, pressing against Tony’s own hard flesh, and they both moaned loudly, like two horny teenagers that couldn’t control their instincts.

“You smell incredibly, I can feel how wet you are for me-”

“Dad, Pops! Are you coming?” Peter’s voice made them groan and growl in disapproval, but Tony didn’t stop leaving a trail of warm kisses up to his jaw, purring louder to keep the Alpha’s focus all for himself.

“_Settle_,” Steve forced the word out, his hands leaving their favorite place to land on Tony’s hips.

“Alpha,” he whined, but doing as his Alpha commanded, pressing his forehead against Steve’s shoulder. They both huffed and sighed, but there weren’t much they could do.

“It’s still very early,” Tony commented, exhaling again, while Steve strolled toward the kitchen, carrying the Omega with him. “There are high chances they’ll be asleep again for a couple more hours, if we can stuff them with as many pancakes as possible.”

“They aren’t turkeys, you know?” Steve smiled, sniffing Tony’s scent. God, it was a mix of love and sex, and he wanted nothing more than biting him.

“Oh, I know, but I also know they got your appetite. That’s tons of eggs, flour and milk,”

“And chocolate chips,” the Alpha added in agreement, before stopping to walk.

Tony raised his head and looked confused at the sudden halt, but all Steve could see were his red, swollen lips that he couldn’t wait to taste again, and again, and again.

“We’ll feed them, and then _I_ will have my own breakfast,” he said suggestively, having no doubts Tony would’ve taken the hint. In fact, his Omega looked very interested, even as he tried to maintain a straight face.

“Well, what are you’re going to have, Captain?” He asked, with a voice as tempting as the fully kissable mouth that formed the words.

“You,” he said hoarsely, more of a growl than anything. “Pretty Omega, I’m gonna eat you out so well you’ll forget what day it is.”

Tony jumped, his mouth falling open on a gasp, and Steve took advantage of it, shoving his tongue past his lips, digging his fingers into his hips to keep him still, in a possessive streak.

“Let’s- Let’s make children… I mean food, let’s make it. Oh god, let’s make it,” and really, there weren’t anything more lovely than a flustered, rambling, mind blown Tony. Steve was finally at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add a chapter about Steve's breakfast? *winks*
> 
> Send love to me on my [Tumblr](http://blue-awesome-pumpkin.tumblr.com)! It's all about Stony, cuddles and superfamily fluff <3


End file.
